kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob and Friends Meet Mulan
Plot The film opens when the Huns, and the villain leage, led by the ruthless Shan Yu (Miguel Ferrer), and the wicked Space prirates Scroop and John silver, along with Gaspar, Max salmon, and recently exgate from prison, Jafar, invade Han China. The Chinese emperor commands a general mobilization in which each family and Spongebob and friends are given a conscription notice, and that their female members will be pardoned from their laws of not allowing women to fight. meanwhile, Iago leads an unsesssesful life trying to become an infamous parrot thief, only to be later captured by the Hynias, who were sent by shifu to learn where is Jafar or that if he is still with Jafar. The story then switches to the Fa family where the only child Fa Mulan (Ming-Na) is preparing to meet the matchmaker that day. She gets ready and meets the matchmaker only to make a spectacle of herself and fail miserably. Iago is then interagated (however ackwordly by Spongebob's misunderstandings) which led to our heroes to learn that Iago is no longer Jafar's faverite (either from Iago abandoning Jafar, or Jafar desided not to inclued Iago anymore to keep his where-abouts from being known) and a ferter mistrust from the Hynias due to his big beck. which, oddly enough, led to a surprase meeting of Brandy, Mr. Wiskers, Sam and Max, Lola Boa, and Ed the otter from when they fell from a plane and landed on Melman. Later, at home her father Fa Zhou (Soon-Tek Oh) comforts his just as Imperial forces arrive to give out conscription notices. Fa Zhou, having no son to fight, is forced to enlist despite his age and disability (a limp from a previous war). Mulan poses as a man and flees with her new friends and Iago, who is now a prisoner, even dispite the fact he is no longer an enemy, to join the army. The Fa family's ancestors, in a bid to protect Mulan, send Mushu (Eddie Murphy), a small dragon, to travel with them due to a bet he made that if he could make Mulan a legend, in an attempt to regain his position as family guardian after failing to protect an earlier member of the Fa family. He, in turn, is accompanied by a dubiously "lucky" cricket named Cri-kee. Mulan and the gang proceeds into camp and meets fellow soldiers, but the overprotacive behavers of the lougers (Sandy and Shenzi mostly) unwittingly starts a camp-wide brawl. In one of the tents, General Li (James Shigeta) promotes his son Captain Li Shang (B.D. Wong) to Captain and orders him to train new troops while the General attempts to stop Shan Yu and the leagers (although he did not mention their names) at a nearby mountain pass. Outside, Li Shang stops the brawl and questions Mulan and friends, who manages to pass herself off as 'Ping,' Fa Zhou's "estranged" son. Shang begins a grueling training schedule and is visibly disappointed at his new troop's lack of abilities, however, the Shell lougers and their new friends made some progress. He is most disappointed by Mulan, whom he eventually orders to return home. She instead succeeds in impressing him by retrieving an arrow from a tall pole while weighed down with brass amulets. The troops, and the lougers, inspired by this, all improve and become good soldiers, and the Lougers made even more progress then they already made. then, Yao, Ling and Chien-Po, later become Mulan's "buddies". Mushu learns that Chi-Fu, the Emperor's advisor, is still not satisfied with the troops' fighting abilities nor the idea of the female shell lougers and the back up allies in the army, and is preparing to send a negative report on Shang's soldiers to the General. Fearing that Mulan would fail to get a warrior's fame (thus minimizing Mushu's chances of regaining his old post of a family guardian), Mushu forges a letter from the General, ordering Captain Shang to meet him at the pass. The troops set out to meet General Li, but find the village at the pass razed and the Imperial Troops slaughtered. After pausing to mourn, they make their way to the Emperor. As they journey, Spongebob and patrick signed a peace treaty in hopes of making peace with the bad guys, but Squidward loudly ripped apart the paper, giving their position away to the Huns. Shan Yu, all members of the villain leage, and a massive force begin stampeding down a snowbank towards the outnumbered troops. but it took Max wearinga helmet tossed by Sam to actselly stopped them all, causing an avalanche and burying the Huns and caused most of the leagers to retreat. with Mulan saving Shang in the process. But Mushu mistakesfully revels the plot, she is discovered to be a woman. irreguardless of the law, Shang relents and spares her for saving him, but banishes her from the army as they head to the city. Mulan and Mushu discuss the true reason why they are there: he to get back in the good graces of the ancestors, she to prove she can do something right for a change. As they prepare to leave, Shan Yu, Scroop, Jafar, Gaspar and his monkey minions, Max salmon, and John silver and the space pirates who stayed with him, and half a dozen of Shan yu's best warriors emerge from the snow, and the Heartless appear along side them. and head towards the Imperial City. Mulan quickly decides to follow them and warn Shang. In the Imperial City, the troops are part of a parade in their honor as the 'Heroes of China', but none (except Chi Fu) are enjoying themselves, as they are in shock about Mulan. Shang is surprised when Mulan rides up, but dismisses her warning. Mulan pleads with the members of the crowd to believe her, but they shake her off. Mushu reminds her she is a girl again, and they will not listen. Shang presents the Emperor with the sword of Shan Yu, but Shan Yu's falcon snatches it from his hands and carries it to his master on the roof of the palace. Shan Yu and his troops reveals themselves, along side the villain leage, abducting the Emperor and sequestering themselves in his palace. Mulan leads Shang and her three "buddies" (disguised as concubines) in a ploy to rescue the Emperor. Sora, donald and goofy made a comeio appearnce to defeat the heartless. Scroop, the remaining space pirates, John silver, Gaspar, and Max salmon were defeated among the remaining hun warriors. Jafar was almost close on destroying the Hynias, But, Irreguardless of the Hynias abuse torwords Iago, Iago breavly steals his former masters lamp, and Jafar blasts him, leaving him for dead, but Iago manages to recover for a moment and uses his last ounce of strength to kick the lamp into the magma, destroying Jafar till he is revived by his loving wife, Maleficent for a later project After a struggle, Mulan eventually overcomes Shan Yu by luring him into Po's fireworks ride to Shan yu's apparent death and Po's minor but painful burns. The Emperor and others in the Imperial City all pay their respects to Mulan by bowing to her. The Emperor presents her with his crest, intending for her to be his successor, technically making Mulan "Princess of China." She also receives Shan Yu's sword to prove her deeds to anyone. Iago was really ok, due to the fact Genies can't kill people, the Hynias now have a resect for Iago, but Shenzi has a much bigger resect, as evidented when She licked Iago, saying: "You're alright by me." He also offers Mulan to go along side with the Shell Lougers to meet kusco, much to the dismay of Chi Fu, but she disided she has enough adventure. Mulan travels home and presents the gifts to her father, but he throws the priceless treasures aside and embraces her, calling her his "greatest gift and honor". Shang, having been advised by the Emperor that "you don't meet a girl like that every dynasty", has followed her under the guise of returning her helmet. He gladly accepts her invitation to stay for dinner. In return for helping Mulan, First Ancestor Fa gives back Mushu his job as a guardian. Soon, Mushu, Cri-Kee and the ancestors celebrate in a very modern day American way. afterwords, Mushu joined the Shell Lougers, Sam and Max, along with Brandy, wiskers, Lola, and Ed the otter, went on to their quest for atlantis, while Jonh silver was releashed in return to never aid the villain leage again. Category:Scroopfan23421 Category:Scroopfan23421 Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films